Sceptile
| textcolor=green| name=Sceptile| jname=(ジュカイン Jukain)| image= | ndex=254| evofrom=Grovyle| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Sep-tile | hp=70| atk=85| def=65| satk=105| sdef=85| spd=120| total=530| species=Forest Pokémon| type= | height=5'07"| weight=115.1 lbs| ability=Overgrow| color='Green'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }}Sceptile (ジュカイン Jukain) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is the final evolution of Treecko, a Starter Pokémon in the Hoenn region. It resembles a cross between a tree gecko and a Dilophosaurus, with bladed leaves near its wrist and a cluster of seeds growing on its back. Its name is derived from "scepter", the staff of a king, and "reptile"; hence, it is known as the "King of the Jungle". Many trainers prefer this speedy lizard because of its decent amount of health and its high speed stat; it has an advantage in forests, jungles and other grassy areas, where it leaps among the trees with great agility and ambushes its opponents from above. It carefully tends its seeds, whose nutrients revitalize the trees around them. It has the Overgrow ability. He will br voiced by Steve Carell in the upcoming Disney Princess and Sony's Planet Pokémon: Legend of the Galaxy in 3-D. Special Abilities Sceptile can learn slashing moves. It learns Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, and Night Slash by leveling up, and Dragon Claw by TM. Appearance Sceptile is a green, Gecko-like Pokemon with yellow eyes and leaf-like spikes protruding out of its arms. In the Anime During the Battle Frontier arc, Sceptile was the most powerful Pokémon that Ash ever had. Sceptile is voiced by Darren Dunstan (4Kids) and Bill Rogers (PUSA/TAJ) Game Info Locations | pokemon=Sceptile| rubysapphire=Evolve Grovyle| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Grovyle| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Grovyle| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Sceptile| RS Pinball=Evolve Grovyle| Trozei=Endless Level 8 Forever Level 57 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Grovyle| PMD2=Zero Isle North (B41F-B50F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Jungle Relic| Ranger2=Oil Field Hideout| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=green| name=Sceptile| ruby=The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile - it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind. | sapphire=Sceptile has seeds growing on its back. They are said to be bursting with nutrients that revitalize trees. This Pokémon raises the trees in a forest with loving care. | emerald=In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokémon carefully grows trees and plants. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight. | firered=The leaves on its forelegs are as sharp as swords. It agilely leaps about the branches of trees to strike. | leafgreen=The leaves on its forelegs are as sharp as swords. It agilely leaps about the branches of trees to strike. | diamond=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. | pearl=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. | platinum=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. | heartgold= It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey. | soulsilver= It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey. | }} Possible Movesets Sceptile @ Choice Specs, Modest Nature, - Leaf Storm - Energy Ball - Dragon Pulse - Focus Blast Sceptile @ Leftovers, Timid Nature, - Energy Ball - Dragon Pulse - Substitute - Leech Seed Sceptile @ Choice Band/Muscle Band, Adamant Nature, - Leaf Blade - Earthquake - X Scissor - Swords Dance Sceptile @ Choice Specs Timid Nature - Energy Ball - Leaf Storm - Focus Blast - Dragon Pulse Category;Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Hoenn Category:Body style 06 Pokémon